Beauty Cuts Deep
by wyldstorm
Summary: Echo Cortise thought she'd made it big as a model. But sometimes appearances can be deceiving.


White Wolf's World of Darkness belongs to White Wolf, not me. I just take great joy in them allowing me to play in their wonderful environment. Thanks-the author.  
  
"Make love to the camera darling! Yes, that's it!" Echo Cortise pursed her lips, trying to ignore the ogling sight of the Grips just out of view of the photographer's camera. This was her first big break, her first modeling gig and here she was, barely covered in a pink bikini, "making love" to the camera, pursing her lips, giving flirtatious wink, occasionally bending at the waist to allow an even sharper view of her modest, but noticeable cleavage. Just 18, she looked barely 16, Echo stood only 5'3" and weighed a whopping 108 lbs. Silken blond tresses fell to slender shoulders framing sparkling green eyes, a thin straight nose and full blood red lips. Though a late bloomer, she still had very definite feminine curves and just now filled in a 32B bikini top. Emilio, her photographer seemed to love her, dancing all around her, turning the camera this way and that, the flash constantly going off and the shutter clicking like some sort of demented machine gun. It was then that Emilio surprised her. "Alright babe, you mind taking your top off now?" Echo blinked several times, looking at him like he'd just told her the sun revolved around the earth. "Excuse me?" She asked, a timid voice. Emilio sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your top dear, take it off if you would please. We'd like to get a few nude shots for the spread." Echo began to tremble, more afraid of the fact that the thought of taking off the swimsuit aroused her, she could feel her nipples tightening beneath the skimpy top. "I-I don't know. I didn't see anything about that in the contract, and my agent didn't say." Emilio sighed. "Kid, if you wanna make it big, you gotta be willing to show a little skin." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Grips and the lighting men starting toward the door of the studio. Emilio smiled his best reassuring smile. "See? You'll even have privacy." Echo hesitated, but as the last lighting man filed out, she finally reached back and untied the top, pulling it off. The combination of being nude in front of a practical stranger and the cold air caused her tiny pale pink nipples to grow and harden almost visibly upon their pale pink circles. She blushed furiously and put one arm across her breasts to cover herself. Emilio grinned and lifted the camera to his eye, began to take pictures, one after the other. "Ooh, innocence, modesty! I love it!" He began to move around her, offering her advice of how to move and soon she got into it, dropping the covering arm and posing for the camera. It was a liberating experience. After a few minutes, Emilio popped the roll of film out of the back of the camera and looked to her again. "Alright sweetie, the bottoms too if you would." Echo only hesitated for a moment before she shrugged and hooked a thumb in the waistline of her bikini bottoms and tugged them down, kicking them off. Emilio took a step back and just looked at her for a moment. Her hairless pubic mound gave her an almost prepubescent look but he just grinned and started taking pictures again as soon as he had a new roll of film in the camera. Echo was loving it, the freedom, the way Emilio kept smiling warmly and approvingly as she posed, never anything lewd like those dirty magazines, but with class.like art instead of porn. Emilio never ran out of surprises though. As he used up a second roll of film, he set the camera down and walked over to her. "You're quite beautiful, you know that?" There was something in the tone of his voice and the way his eyes roamed over her that made her shift uneasily. She blushed. "Thank you Mr. Costoban." Echo made to pick up her robe but Emilio snatched it away and held it behind his back with a teasing grin. "Please, call me Emilio. With our working relationship, that'll make it so much better." With that, Emilio leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, the tenderness of it amazing, making Echo moan slightly and go weak in the knees before the logical part of her brain screamed WRONG! Echo pulled away and frowned. "I'm sorry Emilio, but I can't." She trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes, a hard look. "You want to make it big, don't you? I can put you on the cover of People Magazine as one of America's top 50 beautiful people. And besides, it's not like I'm an ugly man, is it?" Echo looked at him. He wasn't an ugly man, no. His long dark hair was tied away from his suavely handsome face, his skin a deep tan, whipcord muscles rippling beneath his button up shirt and slacks. "No, you're not an ugly man, but I just don't know.I mean we only met this morning." Her voice was a mere whisper. Emilio just smiled a predator's smile and suddenly she felt his fingers brush gently against her now moist thigh and she nearly cried out and collapsed against him from the electric jolts of sensation that shot through her body. No one had ever touched her that close to her secret place. No one. He leaned forward and kissed her again, gently. Brushing his knuckles directly against the delicate folds of her secret place and causing her to moan wantonly. Something in her, some spark of anger stirred up that he would touch her even after she told him no, but the amazing feeling it brought quelled that anger quickly. Echo melted into the kiss and found herself responding to it, pulling him closer to her. Emilio lowered his head and took one pink tip into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Echo's eyes flew open and she cried out. With one finger he parted the delicate folds of her secret place and entered her, sliding it in and out of her tight wetness. Echo moaned softly and thrusts her hips forward against his hand, pulling his face harder against her chest. She was unable to resist the pleasure that raced through her, throbbing and originating in her groin, but washing over her whole body. When his thumb rubbed against the delicate nub of flesh above her nether lips, Echo's head lolled back and she wantonly rode his hand, as waves of ecstasy ripped through her. Emilio's finger expertly sought every sensitive spot and massaged them in slow, soft strokes. When he bit down on her nipple, the sudden jolt of pain drove her over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed, hips bucking against his hands as her core clamped down upon his fingers, her very essence releasing upon his hand as she shuddered and trembled against him. A second finger added at the point of her climax drove her over the edge of a second time and she screamed louder, biting down on Emilio's shoulder as the second orgasm of her life bowled her over and made her feel weak all over. When Emilio let her go, she gladly collapsed upon the plush couch set up near the backdrop against which they shot and closed her eyes, breathing heavily, a soft grin on her face. "Ya know if that's what it takes to get noticed world wide, count me in." Suddenly she felt a presence over her and she opened her eyes to see Emilio. Sans clothing. Leering down at her in a way that made her blood run cold. "My turn." He said simply before letting his lips descend upon hers and mash against them, one hand coming up and squeezing her breast roughly, no sign of the tenderness he'd shown moments before. This HURT! Echo put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "Get off of me! That hurts!" Emilio was much to strong though. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and forced her arms over her head. She tried to clamp her thighs shut, but he pressed his knee in between them and forced them apart, lining himself up at her entrance and teasing it gently with the tip of his member. Red hot anger boiled up within Echo at that point and she screamed. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Emilio just grinned savagely and teased her a bit more. Rather than be ashamed and submissive at the way her body was betraying her and responding to the stimuli as mother nature intended, she felt the anger boil over into pure, white hot RAGE. Something snapped inside of her then, red clouding her vision as she felt something strange begin to happen to her body. Intense pain and intense pleasure at the same time rocked her body and she felt herself.growing? "What the fuck?!" Emilio stumbled backwards and stood up, looking at Echo in shock. The young model was convulsing on the floor, but that wasn't all..she was.growing, muscles seeming to writhe under her skin. As Emilio watched, she did begin to GROW. Her face pushed out into a wolf like snout as black fur covered her expanding frame and swelling muscles. Her ears turned conical and moved to the top of her head as her whimpering and moaning from moments before turned to snarling and growling. He watched in horror as her soft ivory skin and smooth feminine curves grew into hard, powerful muscle, covered by fur a deep black. A tail sprouted from her rump and grew down to her ankles, which arched high even as her feet melted into what looked like paws, her arms growing long and powerful, huge long fingered hands as well as her now paw like feet grew long, wickedly sharp looking talons that shined dully in the light. And then she stood up, bipedal on her pawlike feet, towering over him at at least eight feet in height, glowering at him with a murderous gleam in her suddenly amber eyes. She opened her slavering muzzle filled with it's razor sharp teeth and let out an animal ROAR! Emilio's started whimpering, remembering all those tails of bogeymen and monsters in the closet, stumbling backwards and losing his balance. Echo writhed in agony and ecstasy at the same time as she felt her body change, grow stronger, her hearing and smell becoming incredibly sharp and she stood up, found herself towering over Emilio. Emilio! The red haze already crowding her vision grew stronger and all rational thought slipped away as the overwhelming urge to KILLDESTROYMAIM!! slipped took over. She opened her mouth and ROARED! leaping forward. Her speed and power was amazing, one simple leap had carried her across the room to land right in front of the whimpering, retreating form. As soon as her prey was within reach, she lashed out with one hand, no, not just hand, but huge, furred, taloned hand whose razor sharp tips ripped through Emilio's flesh and muscle like wet tissue paper, spraying crimson blood across the room to spatter against the wall and some lights. She darted forward and opened her mouth, clamping her jaws shut over his head, somehow taking his entire head into her mouth and crushing his skull to pulp. The hot, salty taste of blood and somewhat more sour liquid that she couldn't quite identify took over her taste buds as she spit out crunchy bits of bones, falling onto his wasted form and stomping and tearing with her front and hind sets of claws, rending and tearing mindlessly for some time, all conscious thought and self awareness just drifting away. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Echo's head throbbed as she awoke, and she had the nastiest taste in her mouth. She raised one hand to cradle her poor forehead and blinked when she saw it covered in blood. She looked down at her self and indeed found her entire body was covered in blood and bits of unidentifiable gore.looking over she realized she was huddling in the corner. She looked over at the door and saw an unidentifiable pile of.red meat.though something told her that was all that remained of Emilio. And that she had done it. Confused and scared, she began to sob quietly. All she remembered was turning into a thing.a half wolf.THING. She'd been huge and strong, and she remembered that red haze that had clouded her vision.then the next thing she remembered was waking up just now. She just laid there and sobbed quietly. "Sweetie, it's okay." A soft voice interrupted her sobbing. She looked up to see someone she vaguely recognized as the doughnut girl, 2 years younger than herself if memory served correctly. Aurora her name was.again if memory served correctly. Of course if memory served correctly, she also remembered wondering why Aurora wasn't in front of the camera herself. She looked to be as old as Echo herself did, which was to say, her own age. She apparently was still in the "blooming" stage too. She stood an inch or two shorter than Echo, with long brunette locks coming to mid- back. Dark brown eyes peered out from sensuous features and she wore a set of lowriding denim jeans that let the pantylines of her black underwear ride visibly on her hips, and a black half t-shirt that clung to full breasts and showed off a flat tummy with lithe curves. Barely able to speak as she choked on her own sobs, she bit out: "I'm some kind of monster! I grew fur.and claws.and.and.I killed him!" Echo wailed. "Sssh, ssh, dear it's alright. I know, it happened to me too, two years ago. But we're born to be like that, Aurora came to Echo and held her close, Echo sobbing against her breast as she stroked the other's hair. "We're what you might call werewolves dear, though we prefer Garou. We were born to fight, born to use that Anger you just felt to defend the Mother from harm." Echo sniffled and looked up at Aurora. "The 'Mother'?" She questioned. Aurora sighed softly. "Yes dear, the Mother. Gaia, the mother of all creation on whose face we live.it's a long story, and one of which that we'll have to wait for you to hear. Because if I found you, then they can find you too. We've got to get you somewhere safe." Echo sat back, pushing away from Aurora. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who they are." Aurora sighed. "I hate to sound cliché, but come with me if you want to live." She offered a hand and Echo took it. 


End file.
